Breakaway
by MissZozzLouise
Summary: Ginny's thinking about him. Again. She can't stop it. She decides to do something. Songfic of Kelly Clarkson's Breakaway please R


_A/N Hiya! w00t I just kinda figured out how to do this so... yeah. Anyway, the song I've featured in this is Kelly Clarkson's "Breakaway". Um... Oh yeah. Disclaimer._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potterverse, it all belongs to the fahbulous mind of J.K.Rowling. All I own is a very battered pen that I chew to get inspiration, and a few ratty notebooks full with my... warped... Oh to hell with it. Just don't sue me. :P  
__  
__Grew up in a small town,_

_And when the rain would fall down,_

_I just stare out my window,_

_Dreaming of what could be,_

_And if I'd end up happy,_

_I would pray._

Ginny Weasley threw down her quill. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? The fact that he was forbidden made him even more appealing. He'd constantly been in her head, day and night, for a week now. She sat down on her bed in the sixth year girls dormitory, and stared out of the window, rain pouring down it, making her feel sorry for the owls who were on deliveries.

She groaned, and fell back on her bed, resting her hands on her stomach. She hated feeling like this. She was helpless when her emotions took over. She needed to do something, and fast.

_Trying hard to reach out,_

_But when I tried to speak out,_

_Felt like no one could hear me,_

_Wanted to belong here,_

_But something felt so wrong here,_

_So I pray,_

_And breakaway._

They never listened to her. They never paid attention to her. She felt as if they thought she didn't exist. And Harry was supposed to love her. Bah! Ginny didn't believe that for a second. If he loved her and didn't want her to get hurt, then why was he snogging Luna on a regular basis? Ginny didn't care. She loved someone else anyway.

She'd finally come to terms with it. I mean, how could she not? She stayed up late every night, filled with images of him; his white blonde hair, his grey eyes, it was enough to make the petite red-heads heart beat faster, and it did, every night, as she relieved herself, thinking of him. She didn't want to do this. But she had to. She loved him. And the 'Golden Trio' didn't really care about her any more anyway.

_I spread my wings and I learn how to fly,_

_I'll do what it takes, 'till I touch the sky,_

_Make a wish, take a chance, make a change,_

_And breakaway._

She was going to do something. She had to do it, or she'd go crazy. She probably was crazy anyway. Thinking about the youngest Malfoy in this way. But she couldn't help it. She loved him. She sat up on her bed, looking at the rain splattering on her window, wondering if he liked her back. He probably wouldn't. After all, Malfoy had always prided himself on being a _pure-blood. _Little old Weaslette wasn't good enough for his royal highness, the Prince of Slytherin. But, Ginny was the Princess of Gryffindor, so that kinda evened things out.

Ginny got up off her bed, her shirt half open, her tie half knotted. She didn't care. She was only going to the Quidditch Pitch. Not Siberia. She tied her hair back, revealing startling green eyes and fair, freckled skin. She pulled her too-big skirt up a bit. She turned, and reached for her broom. She couldn't walk down into the common room like this, especially with Ron there.

_Out of the darkness and into the sun,_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love,_

_Make a wish, take a chance, make a change,_

_And breakaway._

Ginny opened the window, the extra gust of wind splattering her arms with rain droplets and making papers fly around the room. She quickly mounted her broom, flying outside, and setting off towards the Quidditch Pitch, where she could see an emerald figure whiz past on their broom. She knew for a fact that Slytherin Quidditch practice had been over hours ago, and she also knew that Draco liked to stay out in the rain. He found it a challenge.

_Wanna feel the warm breeze,_

_Sleep under a palm tree, _

_Feel the rush of the ocean,_

_Get on board a fast train,_

_Travel on a jet plane,_

_Far away,_

_And breakaway._

Ginny touched down; slightly splattering her robes with mud, the rain making her hair go straggly. She watched Draco for a moment, making sure she knew what she was doing. She obviously didn't, otherwise she'd still be thinking about it. She mounted her broom again, and kicked off, grabbing the Quaffle as it headed for Draco.

"WEASLEY! That's my Quaffle!" he shouted, zooming straight after her.

Ginny didn't answer, she just flew around the pitch, the Quaffle huddled under her robes.

"Come on, Gin- Weasley! I need to practice so I can kick your ass on Saturday," Draco whined, catching up with her.

"Nope, you'll have to pry it out of my hands," Ginny said, accelerating.

_I spread my wings and I learn how to fly,_

_I'll do what it takes, 'till I touch the sky,_

_Make a wish, take a chance, make a change,_

_And breakaway._

"Come on Malfoy… you aren't gonna let a simple little Weasley beat you now, are you?" Ginny taunted, circling Malfoy. She dashed past him and threw the Quaffle into the goal, raising her eyebrows and smirking as he saw how good she was.

"You want a game," he said, catching the Quaffle as she passed it to him. "You've got a game," he dived down, Ginny inches behind. She accelerated and grabbed the Quaffle, pulling tongues as she went. She flew past him, her red hair turning into a gold streak, and Draco only knew she'd scored when he heard her cheer.

_Out of the darkness and into the sun,_

_I won't forget all the ones that I love,_

_I gotta,_

_Make a wish, take a chance, make a change,_

_And breakaway._

"Fine, OK… you win…"

"You're giving up without a fight!" Ginny said, in mock surprise. She jumped off her broom, as she was only hovering inches above the ground. "My, my. I can't believe that you'd give up so easily Draco…" she smirked.

"Yeah, yeah… whatever," Draco said, trying not to look her in the eye. He knew what was written in his eyes, and he knew she'd see it too.

_Buildings with a hundred floors,_

_Swinging on revolving doors,_

_Maybe I don't know where it's gonna take me, boy._

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on,_

_Fly away,_

_Breakaway._

_I spread my wings and I learn how to fly,_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye,_

_Take a risk, take a chance, make a change,_

_And breakaway._

Draco touched down next to her. "What's up?" he asked, surprisingly caring for someone who hates every Gryffindor's guts.

"Nothing," she said, hesitating a little, afraid to look up into his eyes. Why had she suddenly become shy? Why were her nails so fascinating all of a sudden? She took a breath, and looked up.

Draco smiled slightly as he saw her looking up. In a move that was totally unnatural for him, he moved closer, and cupped her face in his hands. She looked up, breathing quickly, hoping he was about to do what she thought he was going to do. She was right. Draco lowered his head, and kissed her. Soft at first, but then more passionately, seeking her permission to go further. She granted it to him, and then wove her hands around his neck, kissing him back.

"GINNY WEASLEY!" Ron's voice sounded from behind her. For once, Ginny didn't care. She'd at least managed to do something for her. She smiled, and grabbed Draco's hand, turning around slowly.

"You rang?" she said, sweetly.

_Out of the darkness and into the sun,_

_But I won't forget about the place I come from,_

_I gotta,_

_Take a risk, take a chance, make a change,_

_And breakaway._

_Breakaway_

_Breakaway…_

_A/N OH MY GOD! My first song fic! w00t Please R&R... I will love you. :P_


End file.
